deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessica Lynn Angel/Army of Two(Rios
Rios and Salem, the Army of Two, against the dreadful Juggernauts. WHO.......IS........DEADLIEST?!?!? Rio and Salem bring to the fight... And the juggernauts bring to the fight... WHO WILL WIN?!?!?! This will be a two on two match. Battle Rios and Salem are patrolling an abandoned airfield. They are looking for an easy bounty, as they round the corner of a airplane hanger and see that there is someone walking into the hanger. "There he is." Salem whispers, "I see him. Check your ammo, make sure you have enough. We need to do this like the experts we are." Rios warns, "Okay Rios." Salem says. As they enter the hanger they see a puddle of blood, "Somethings wrong here Salem." "I know, i feel it too." "Lets bug out.". As they turn to leave, they see a big shadow standing in the entrence. "Who is that?" Salem asks "I dont like him." "Hey!" Rios called out. The mystierous man raises a shiny object, "Du wirst sterben!" he shouts. "What did he say?" Salem asks, "He told us we will die..." Rios replied calmly. "Ich bin ein JUGGERNAUT!" the juggernaut yells. As the juggernaut prepares to fire his PKP Pecheneg, Rios and Salem open fire with there HK MPK5, but they realize that he is heavily armored. "WE NEED TO FLANK HIM!!" Salem yells, as salem runs sneaks around to flank the juggernaut, he runs into another juggernaut. "OH SHIT!!!!" Salem yells as the juggernaut smashes him to the ground with his Riot Shield. "AHHH! RIOS HELP ME!", the juggernaut pulls out his Desert Eagal, "Jetzt sind Sie tot ...". As the juggernaut pulls the trigger, Rios runs up behind the juggernaut and knocks him down, but the juggernaut rolls Rios over and starts beating Rios, Salem pulls out his FAMAS G2 and shoots the juggernaut in the head. As Rios pushes the juggernaut off of him, "Thanks Salem. That was close, too close.". As they begin to leave, Salem stops and says "Where is the other juggernaut?" "Hahaha! He ran off. " Rios replied. When they exit the hanger, the juggernaut is standing behind a cargo crate, he jumps out and shoots Salem in the stomach with his Ak-47, "AHHHH, IM HIT!!!" Salem cries. "SONOFABITCH!!" Rios yells, and shoots the juggernaut in the chest with his HK MK23. Then the juggernaut starts to run to an empty container, Rios in hot persuite, the juggernaut runs into the container and comes out with a M240 pointed at Rios's head. "Es war eine Falle.". As Rios closes his eyes he hears a loud thump, and another and another, after six more shoots the juggernaut lays motionless on the ground. "Is he dead?" Salem yells, Rios pulls out his HK MK23 and shoots the juggernaut in the head till he runs out of ammo, "He is now!" Rios yells back. "Lets get outta here!" Salem says weakly, "You'll be fine. You big baby.". As they wait for there evac helicopter Rios thinks about what the juggernaut said "It was a trap!". As he swipes the thought away he thinks about the next assignment. WINNER: Army of Two, Rios and Salem. Category:Blog posts